melisalcidofandomcom-20200214-history
The World of Meli Odyssey Movie
The World of Meli Odyssey Movie is a World of Meli Original Movie. It is based on the channel as a whole, and is the direct sequel to The World of Meli Movie. The movie was announced in The Big Meli Update of September 2017. The official trailer released on January 27, 2018. The movie was originally planned for release on March 24, 2018, but was pushed back to April 28, and was finally released on July 20, 2018. Plot The movie opens with a recap of major events of the channel: the Yoshi's NEW Island ''let's play, Devon's departure, the ''Rhythm Heaven DS ''let's play, Abby Schoolcraft and the February 13th Incident, the ''Rhythm Heaven Megamix ''let's play, the events of the first 7 episodes of ''Circle and Square, the evisceration of Nolan Hughes, and the events of The World of Meli Movie. Meli is bored, and nothing eventful is happening. Shefron the Zebra then appears in Meli's room, and attempts to erase the channel once more. However, Meli immediately restores it. Shefron then reveals the lore behind the Power of Destruction, the Power of Creation, a neutrality force keeping the two in balance, and the Power of Evisceration. He also reveals that is one of the powers were to absorb the neutrality force, that said power would become very powerful.He reveals that Dwayne the Rock (who went missing months prior) is said neutrality force, and Shefron had kidnapped him and plans to take him to the Second Dimension to absorb him. He teleports away, and Meli panics. He then remembers that, because this is a movie, he can just teleport to Shefron. However, due to plot convienence, he can't do this. He then tries to call for the help of Dallas, Kalia, Jolee, Ethan, Devon, Angry J Sponge, Joel, Colton, Esther, Keoni, and Micah, but they all decline. Meli then smells the strong scent on Dwayne placed on him in Cooking with Dwayne the Rock, and decides to follow that scent to get to Shefron before he absorbs Dwayne. Meli begins his journey, by deciding to go left at the crossroads this time. He arrives at a passing point between the City and his neighborhood, and he ventures forth. Meanwhile, Shefron is almost at the Second Dimension, and is debating on whether to absorb Dwayne now (since he can sense that Meli is catching up). But he decides to continue forth, as he wants to be at his strongest. Meli passes through the City. The smell at this point is getting slightly stronger, and as he continues forth in a giant grass plain, he sees a body of water, where the smell seems to be even stronger. He jumps in reluctantly. However, he dives in too deep, and tries to swim up for air, but seemingly drowns, until he realizes that he is now has a mermaid tail and gills. He swims around for a bit, and then realizes that the smell is slowly fading away. But when he reaches the surface, the smell is gone. Disheartened, he walks around for a bit, before seeing Moore West, where the smell is starting to pick up a bit. When he arrives, he notices that the location had been completely abandoned, seemingly for months. He continues to follow Dwayne's scent, only to finally end up at the Second Dimension, which is revealed to be the Void. He barges in Shefron as he is trying to absorb Dwayne. Shefron, aggrivated, creates a crater, and launches the three of them into a galaxy below the Void. Meli transfroms into the form seen at the end of The World of Meli Movie, and the zebra scoffs at this, and reveals his own destructive power up, and the two begin to fight. During the fight, Meli summons Elysia the Rabbit to aid him, and she shoots a Nuclear Heart at Shefron via her tank. Distracted, Shefron is overwhelmed by Meli, until he gains the upper hand once more. As Meli lunges at him, he grabs Meli and throws him at Dwayne's cell, releasing the rock. Meli is then reminded of why he's fighting, and proceeds to lunge at the zebra once more, only this time Shefron summons fire, and Meli jumps out in pain. The two proceed to fight explosively, until Shefron has had enough, and the two start a wave struggle, which destroys the arena they're fighting on, and the fight is seemingly over. Meli and Dwayne both appear in the Void victorious, and two share a reunion. However, the reunion is short lived, as Shefron fires an energy beam through Meli's stomach and he falls. He then destroys Dwayne, killing him, and absorbs his essence, and becomes the Destruction God Shefron. He proceeds to beat Meli into a pulp, and tells him that once he is done killing him slowly, he will move on to kill or enslave his friends, and destroy everything he loves. This pushes Meli over the edge, and the Power of Evisceration is awakened inside Meli,healing his wounds and turning his hair red. Meli and Shefron battle once more, with Meli gaining the upper hand. But before Meli can lay the finishing blow, the power fades away. Just as all hope is lost, Devon fires an energy blast at Shefron. Shefron is then bombarded with attacks from Angry J Sponge, followed by an entrance from Circle, Square, Maddie, Marshal, and Hooded Figure. Shefron, angry, and wounded, proceeds to battle Meli, Devon, Angry J Sponge, Circle, Square, and Elysia, while Maddie, Marshal, and Hooded Figure provide musical accompaniment in the background. The battle ends with Meli and Devon blasting Shefron with a pink and black energy wave. With Shefron dead, everyone is teleported to back home. Meli returns to the room. He is still distraught about Dwayne's death, and saw the whole journey as pointless with him dead. However, he recieves a letter from The Watcher, stating that Dwayne can be revived, but not now, since the movie had gone on long enough. Skeptical, Meli proceeds to think, and the movie ends. In a post credits scene, 2 weeks after the events in the movie, Meli gets a hair cut, and has ditched his red hoodie and sweatpants in favor of a red and black t-shirt and jean shorts. He has decided to trust The Watcher, and begins his journey to him. Cast Meli Salcido as: Meli, Shefron the Zebra, The Watcher [[Dwayne the Rock|'Dwayne the Rock']]' '''as himself [[Devon Johnson|'Devon Johnson']] as Devon '''Max Antione '''as Angry J Sponge '''Elysia the Rabbit '''as herself '''Circle '''as himself '''Square '''as himself '''Maddie '''as herself '''Hooded Figure '''as himself '''Marshal '''as himself Additional Cast '''Dallas Mcgee' Jolee Evidugen Kalia Sisson Ethan Chong Micah Loeak Joel Rodriguez Colton Young Esther Ebrahimi Keoni James Production After development of The World of Meli Movie ''finished, a sequel was announced to tie into an ongoing story arc on the channel, titled The Odyssey Saga. On January 12, 2018, during a live Big Meli Update Presentation, a teaser trailer was released, showing off the logo, and release window. The synopsis was also given. The live-action scenes for the movie were shot within a 2 mile radius of the house. The scenes were completed on January 26, 2018. A day later, the first trailer was released. Animated scenes began the animatic process on January 30. That same day, Devon Johnson and Angry J Sponge joined the main cast. In March, the original release date of March 24 was pushed back to April 28. The final trailer for the movie was also released in March, as a "reward for being patient". On April 20, in ''The Big Movie Update ''presentation,the release date was pushed back once again to an ambiguous May date. '"With the first movie, it felt more like a generic poorly funded movie. With this, we're doing our best to make it a poorly funded World of Meli movie, putting as much fanservice into it as humanly possible, tying it to all the videos in the past 6 months, stuff like that...I am sorry for pushing Movie back again. The reason for this is because I want this movie to be the best it can possibly be. I'm really putting my all into this, and I thank you for being so patient." ''' ''-''Meli, during ''The Big Movie Update ''presentation It was also revealed in the presentation that the movie is "90% complete", and only the final animated 10 minutes of the film need to be completed. The animated scenes were completed on July 18, 2018, and the film released 2 days later. Release The World of Meli Odyssey Movie ''was released on July 20, 2018. It is available to watch here. Reception The film has recieved generally positive reviews, with (as of now) 7 likes and 0 dislikes. Devon Johnson, a member of the cast who did not know about the content of the film, gave it an 8/10, stating that "The only problem with the movie is definitley the audio mixing. Other than that, it was good." He also agreed that ''Odyssey ''"blew the first movie out of the water. John Thi, who made multiple cameos in the movie, stated that "the movie was great start to finish. I'm honored to be part of the additional cast of this movie made by the god himself, Meli." Sequels On the World of Meli Discord Server, Meli was questioned on whether or not there will be a sequel. He stated there will be in the future, to round out the trilogy. The said film would also be the series finale to the channel as a whole. During the World of Meli Upfront for 2018 and 2019, Meli confirmed that 2 more movies were coming. ''The World of Meli Movie 3 and The World of Meli Movie 4 are both planned for release in 2021, in May and August respectively. Meli also stated that its the two part movie event that will be the finale to the channel. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Micah since the April Fool's Prank. * This is the first time Angry J Sponge is featured in a major plot episode of World of Meli. * It is revealed that Dwayne is the force that keeps the Powers of Creation and Destruction in balance. * Many notable people and characters who appear in The Odyssey Saga are missing from the film, such as characters from SEASIDE: The Series, Sandwich God, Morgan Terry, DallSmick, Steven Unviverse, and Arnold Shortman. ** Arale Norimaki doesn't appear in the film, but makes a cameo appearance via her hat. * This is the first appearance of Moore West as a location in a video since MELI FINISHES A CAPRI SUN IN ONE SUCC. * The movie, canonically, takes place after TEEN TITANS GO! vs THE LOUD HOUSE: WHY TTG IS BETTER (RANT), and before The Tournament of Smash Saga. * This movie is the finale to The Odyssey Saga. * Like the first movie, Meli's hair color changes once again, this time to red. * The animated segments have many callbacks to the channel's past. ** During the first phase of the fight, Meli summons Elysia the Rabbit, a character who only appeared in the channel trailer. Her attacks are taken directly from that video, frame by frame. ** During the second phase of the fight, when Shefron absorbs Dwayne, his transformation is a combination of Diamond's two major transformations in episode 6 of Circle and Square. ** During the third phase of the fight, most of Angry J Sponge's character poses are taken directly from the avatars Meli drew him. * The joke Devon and Circle make about Seaside being a "cancelled series" is a call out to SEASIDE: The Series and Devon's series Friends Re:BOOSTED, with the former being cancelled, and the ladder on an indefinite hiatus. * The lip syncing is off by .5 seconds during the third phase of the fight. * Many story elements are inspired by Super Mario Odyssey ''and the Tournament of Power saga from ''Dragon Ball Super. ** In addition, the film's soundtrack is heavily filled with tracks from Odyssey ''and ''Super, ''and the film is even named after ''Odyssey. * The movie was delayed 4 times. * By the end of the movie, two major characters are deceased, being Dwayne the Rock, and Shefron the Zebra. ** However, it's implied that Dwayne will be brought back to life somehow. * This is one of the few videos to have an after-credits scene. * This is The Watcher's first appearance. * This is Devon's first major non-cameo role since Summer 2017. ** In addition, this is also the first major roles for Elysia the Rabbit, Maddie, Marshal, and Hooded Figure. * The Power of Evisceration is heavily based off of the Perfected Ultra Instinct transformation from Dragon Ball Super. ** In addition, Destruction God Shefron is heavily based on Jiren from the same show.